Boy Trouble
by Princess Drama Queen
Summary: Hi! Stole this from a tumblr called "Girl Trouble USA". I decided to rewrite who's in it. Rachel's a freshman, just moved to Ohio and enters teen drama. She decides to ask the world of tumblr. Can you help her? Finn or Flynn?


**IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ:**

Hi! Stole this from a tumblr called "Girl Trouble USA". I decided to rewrite who's in it. Rachel's a freshman, just moved to Ohio and enters teen drama. She decides to ask the world of tumblr. Can you help her? Finn or Flynn? **_This was an actual true story, if you can actually give advice to "Rachel" it would help me answer this poor girls LONG question on Tumblr. I just feel like answering. You can answer too at her website: girl-troubles-usa . tumblr . com ?_**

**ALSO IF IT SAYS 'ANOTHER NAME BESIDES FINN, FLYNN OR KURT, PLEASE IGNORE. I HAD CHANGED THE NAMES OF THE ORIGINAL STORY! IF YOUR A FINCHEL FAN LIKE ME, PLEASE DON'T AUTOMATICALLY SHIP THEM IN THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR BOTH. IF YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A REPLY FOR "RACHEL"; PLEASE REVIEW AS ALWAYS!**

****Title: Help plz?

Description:

So please help me on some guys advice.

So at the start of the year, I moved with my family to a new place. That meant new friends, new school, new crushes.

I developed a major crush, for a guy called Finn. Problem? He has a beautiful, gorgeous girlfriend. About how I started to like him? In mid march, the hallways were very busy and one door was completely blocked. Finally, a room that could barely a person squished on the door against with, appeared, just when I was about to race through, it closed again. Finn rushed through waiting too, abandoning his girlfriend, he pushed some space in. He saw my defeated face, and smiled in a quiet voice, " Ladies first". I only registered how sweet what he said a second after I rushed through with a " Thanks".

Then, about a week later, we were on an excursion and we had to bring boots ( some muddy, outdoors exploration). Everybody had ugly, used, shit stinking ones. They were all picking on mine. What did mine look like then? PINK, FLUFFY, WOOLY AROUND THE RIMS BOOTS! I hung my head, and trudged down the wet floor, with some friends, and I was laughing with them when I saw somebody else's presence at my side. " I- I like you r boots, * my name*. They look pretty cool". By the sounds of it, it was Finn. At least, that's what I saw by the shoes. I was staring at the floor the whole time. I said " T-thanks Finn.." And we both stopped walking and waited for our friends to walk up to us.

Then at youth a few times, ( Btw youth is a church for teens that basically want to hang out With their friends convincing their parents they're being responsible... Which we are! It's on Friday nights, and our is held at our K-12 school.) and at youth, to make us content while they bible bash, they hand out lollies or Freddo's or brownies or iceblocks or something. And one night, Finn sat next to me and wouldn't quit asking me for my extra Freddo I received. I smiled and said, just wait, I'll see at the end. I ended up giving it to him and we both laughed at how joyful and please got at such a simple gesture.

Anyways, I suddenly lost hope one day, because I realized that his girlfriend, that he's been going out with since primary/ elementary school is just... So. Pretty. Anyway, so I started to like this guy called Flynn. He was funny and was in my tech classes. We've have sewing, music, art and wood work together, and I've made fun of his sewing techniques, and now he's making fun of my hammering/ nailing skills. Whenever I was looking around a class or even accidently staring a Finn, I could feel his eyes watching me. Pouring into me, and I was right, when I snapped my eyes to him, Flynn stared for 2 seconds ish, and I would then stare at my notes pretending to think. Once in English, together we the class had to look up EVERY (well, it seemed to us every) word, and Finn randomly found "bedroom eyes". He laughed, nudging his friend, obviously never had used the word or read erotica, and he looked up repeating it, and he said it and snapped his eyes up to me saying it again, 4 times we were just looking into each other. Then the teacher said something, ending our trance. This occurred for about 2.5 months. I liked Finn, and thought I got over him, for. 2-3 months. Anyways, we would chat and I'd encourage Finn to keep on achieving our sewing and woodwork skills, coz he had some insecurity on motivational work. He was one of the coolest of the cool while Finn was pretty popular, in his Gf's group. While I am quite…. in a girl group reject…..

Anyway, I was in youth and finally I got the love seat to my self, and some of my friends sat on the bean bags across the room. We were learning fruit subjects or something like that relating to the bible, and recently we learned about joy and faith. I wasn't listening to the latest one, I was too preoccupied with my brownie ;) but anyway, apparently I blurted something out that was very down to earth about the subject, and received another brownie. I tucked the brownie away in a plastic bag, and chucked it in my lap, and I continued with my unfinished brownie. When I felt it. The sudden shift of the love seat. I glanced over and saw Finn staring at me intently. I giggled and rolled my eyes, i said, " you're after my brownie, aren't cha?" And his eyes widened, " you have another brownie?!" And luckily, everybody ignored us. I hushed his pleading when I gave over the brownie. It was then when I realized which core subject we were learning about, that night before, I prayed ( I know, but that's usually the most bible stuff I do, I've never even read the bible!) to god to show me sign of my love, my emotions, the night prior and apparently it just clicked. All I hear something like this from the bible," Love is kind. Love is peaceful. Love isn't envy. Love isnt jealously". I tensed dramatically, silently brushing off the crumbs of Finns brownie off my shoulder. He kept on touching my shoulder repeated like, and when i looked up once i saw his gf's bestie glaring at us. About just before the whole bible reading this night, he ( that doesn't usually talk to me walks up and starts tangling his fingers through my recently blow dried hair, exclaiming like entranced, " woah... So... Soft...". His eyes widened and he walked off. i stood there blushing dor god kows how long. That was just what happened that night.

Then, my birthday rolled around, and I handed out some lollies and muffins to my class. Just when I finished I had 2 left, and Flynn was like, " can I have another?' I was like, " yeah, sure!" He grabbed a muffin and when I was walking off he went " omg these are delicious-i love you!" Of course it was muffled my his mouth stuffed of my cooking, which I giggled at. About 1 week previously, I caught myself looking over at Finns direction again, so I quickly glanced around the whole class, and I caught Flynn's eyeline and his expression just reeked anger. He was staring at me and Finns like he was going to murder something… or someone. Coincidently, Finns Gf was there next to Flynn ( alphabetic order). Anyways, ever since then, whoever I caught him catching me catching myself stating at Finn, he looked pissed. But eventually, just deflated. His expression morphed into Hurt.

Recently Finn and I switched seats because of a teacher influencing others to Learn bla blah blah, and one day I heard him talking to my previous neighbour. All I heard was this, and him glancing at me every once and a while " Is she really this good at * le subject*." The other guy responds " Nah mate, she's just, really smart, but kinda cheats." I remember the feel of my face pale, I DO NOT CHEAT! " Cheats?" " Yeah, like in the quizzes-" that's all I heard. After that I got also moved, again, into a seat infront of him. When it's getting boring, which is regularly, she always starts kicking my chair lightly, I always turn around no he just smiles, still playing with me seat. I turn around each time hiding a smile. Finns gf and him ended up sitting next to me in Chemistry, and at the beginning when they moved, he initially moved to sit next to me, when his gf pushed him and ploped down the the seat next to me and exclaim, "Silly Finny! Girls sit next to girls!" I just roll my eyes at her. The things with Flynn get more bold, and we start talking way more in our tech classes. When ever I even just glance at him for a second, he looks up. And I just feel... Something there! A connection, fire burning. Though whenever I talk to Finn, I have a VERRRY similar but different feeling. One time in history Flynn got moved next to me, and while typing away into the laptop, he repeatedly kept on knocking me and touching my hands, asking me questions and at one stage had his arm over my seat while he chatted to his friends behind us.

Anyways, that's been going on for a while, when last night happened. Youth night.

I was sitting on the couch, my friends piling on the recliners. I had the couch to my self, all the bean bags free, the other chairs too, and I feel the cushion below me start to bounce, and I quickly glance to see who sat next to em, and I see its Finn and his friend. I continue to read my iPhone while the leader goes on about something. My foot was propped up on my other knee, exposing my need Italian leather shoes to the front, where the leader was. I rested my iPhone on my thigh. When I hear a, " Er, you know you've got a sticker on your foot " I snap my eyes to my shoe, and there was a sticker on my shoe. I shrugged nad resumed to text my friends not at youth. About a while later I felt a slither up and down the sole of my shoe. I look to see if it was my greatest fear, a reptile. Quite the opposite in fact. It was Finns hand. He realized I felt it. He cleared his throat, " those are some good grips... On the bottom... To stop you from tripping... Down the stairs..." I giggle, still both of us staring at my feet, I reply " yeah, I'm quite thankful for that... I trip... A lot... Because... I fall down the stairs!" I hurriedly stare back at my palm, where my screen was, pretending to need to seriously read a advertisement on my YouTube. His friend exclaims " Eh, you've updated your phone, yknow they sacked google?" Finn stares in horror," no YouTube anymore?" The dude replies " yeah, you need to get the app and actually search by the channel!" I join in, " I'm completely disappointed about the recent " revolutionary" update. Though I didn't expect anything better without Steve jobs" we finalize with that iOS 6 isn't so great, but still okay. I glance off into where all my friends are. I pretend to give them A sour face, feigning boredom and annoyance, mouthing " SOS" to them. We continued small chatting about ridiculous things, and eventually we were sharing the same cushion, and our knees kept on bumping. The girls kept on eying me, so I did every time I looked to them a torched disgraced face. I couldn't have them thinking I even talk to this guy who's territory to the the queen bee. The youth advisor starts talking about " Bring you siblings along! We need new people! Bring along your bros and you sisters!" Now Finn and I both have younger brothers, his and mine are best friends. So all of my friends star yelling at me going " Don't bring him! Noooo!" And all of Finns friends started cheering.

Then we played spotlight, all of the group scattered over us, and had to hide so i followed my friends and we we hiding where the 3/4 classrooms are, it wsa pitch black and we were hiding on their mini oval. I felt somebody's breath down my neck and I dropped my phone, because I new it wasn't any of my gal pals because they are all smaller than me. I spin around and let out still an overdue scream. It was Finn, I thought, as squinted. It ended up it was, I was about to scream at him when all my friends hushed me all screaming " shhhhhhhhhhh" I scowled at Finn, when I realized he wouldn't see, and at that moment, we saw a flicker of a spotlight. I stilled, Finn and his friends bolted behind the building, where a slope was. Impossible to hide. Good luck suckers. Anyways, ended up it was a false alarm, and the girls and I started star gazing and dancing, in complete darkness. An abrupt sliding of something falls, thumping on the ground with a voice breaking " WooaAAH!" We all got scared of our panties, and sniffled screams and giggles. It ended it up it was one of Finn friends. Then, the spotlight shun and the boys bolted through some pathway through the bushes, surely having a home to many snakes. I was stuck there, like a deer in a headlights. I just stood there in the light, and they didn't even bother to go " tag" me. Two of the four of my friends followed Finns group, they were the fast ones. My friend, unluckily, attempted to run, but couldn't. We were terrible runners, so she hid behind the building, she's so small she could hide and they walked straight passed her. I couldn't see her anymore, so I started to run back. When I got there it was time to go and I ne'er saw Finns group again, including my two friends with them.

After 2 weeks of spring break, I return to school. Nothing much happened til last week in English. We were just being ushered in a small space for the whole English class to return the laptops, everybody piling up in the small closet like classroom. I finally plugged in my laptop into its dock and tried to push through the crowd. I was right behind the guys in my class. Just as I was walking sleekly next to them, attempting to push in front, one of the guys turned around sharply. It was Finn. He completely elbowed my into my boob, and I let out a scream. Finn just stared at my boobs for what was NOT a discreet amount of time. He whispered some sort of inaudible apology like," Woah, so sorry, didnt mean to…* gestures to my chest area*"I figured out by then that Finn had turn to talk to Flynn who was leaning/sitting ontop of one of the school desks almost clogging the exit, looking over us. Finn sits next to Flynn and folds his arms. Finn starts going," Woooaaah... Ahhhh... * my name slurred* x10". By then I was blushing so much, so I just strolled past him going," Fiiiiiiiiiinnnn!" It wasnt some sort of drunken haze we both changed our names in, it was like a murmur and ghostly. As I walked out of that doorway, I could hear his hushed tone and my name getting mentioned. I was completely mortified that whole day, with a bruised boob.

Another thing that happened I was once again in my woodwork class, when an... acquaintance/ friend of mine called Kurt asks me who do I like. I'm not telling anyone, and he's been guessing for the past 2 months! The clues I've given him: he's taller than me. Same class as me. Starts with the letter F. And I like 2 guys. A month into guessing, Kurt gave up after I kept on replying 'No' to every option. Just yesterday in woodwork he got the most popular girl to guess with him. By the last period, which was science, she had everybody in he cliche guessing. Guess who this most popular girl is? Finns girlfriends best friend. In science we had to split up into groups and no group did anything science in was last period on a Friday. Finn comes up to me and sits on he next ( still next to mine) and has his legs bent onto the desk behind us. He asked me," So what's all this drama about? I'm not allowed to do anything since she [his girlfriend] won't let me. They've stopped doing the project and are just muckin around. I'm bored. Who is it that you like or something?" My eyes widened. That's when I figured news was reaaaaally fast at this tiny school. [Finns girlfriend] hopped over to us, and plopped n Finns lap. Have I mentioned by now, again, I am routing more for liking Flynn? Anyways! Back to this, she salaried guessing," Frank! Other Frank! Ferris! UHHH Flynn? OMG it's Frank! I knew it!' She never mentioned the possibility that it was Finn, which I found rather funny.

Sometimes in art, Flynn sits next to the bench beside mine and chat a bit, he goes quite forward on th conversations,"What's your favourite colour?" This included, songs and artists too. The other day, I was giggling with my best friend and I see Flynn just looking at me oddly as he was still painting. My giggles stopped then and I resumed to my artwork assignment. I glance up at him again ( and I totally sounded like Bella when I was looking at him "Greek beauty" "gorgeous eyes" "messy hair") and he just dropped his paint brush and leaned over the desk ( he was sitting at the table on its side, further away from me) and was like," Do you have a boyfriend?!" My eyes went big as saucers, and let out a half scoff half laugh as I glance at my best friend ," Pppfftt! No! Why?" He shrugs and walks behind me ( which was the art supply closet) and pretends to do something. He mumbles out," Ahh, *his best friend who I'm pretty close with who told my younger brother we were going out and I was mad at him the day prior's name* told me you two were... Going out.." Closing my eyes, I reopen my probably Bambi eyes, and find him sitting in his spot again painting. I begin to ramble on about what happened about what his best friend did that yesterday, an I just stopped once I realized I was rambling, and by then he was acting all nonchalant a d started being silent again. I just shrugged it off and talked of my BESTIE again, fully aware he was listening since he was at such a close distance. She kept on gesturing he head to his direction, mouthing, "Him?" And I on a reflex shook my head mouthing strongly back,"Nooooo!" I'm not nptelling anybody in case I liked Finn again, and then Finn, Finn, Flynn, Finn, ect. Every time I devote myself to going further with Flynn, my memories with Finn happen, I swear, evey moment. Then when I start to crush on Finn again, I lose hope and Flynns there. And then I get REALLY into him, and then Finn does something and I'm hopeless for him!

Another art lesson ago, we were in a computer lab, some SAT exam in our room, ect. We were in there 2x. The first time, he sat next to across from my bestie, but swiveled his chair a lot to me, he most would have sat opposite me if it wasn't for the wall :/the dumber class joined us and all his jock friends sat around him. I kept on rolling my eyes of what they searched on Wikipedia of the human reproductive systems, and mutter to my bestie," idiots. Dickheads. Stupid asses." He overheard one time and asked me while his friends were still laughing,' You think I'm stupid?!" I quickly respond

" gosh I no! Just some in the class are!"the second time it was just out class, jarred sat in the spot he did last time and his bestie was next to mine and we all joked around while he looked like he was in deep concentration the entire time. Out of the blue, he slides his chair a meter closer to me, only a foot away from each other. He asks," Who do you think I'd the hottest guy in out grade?!" I turn as bright as a tomato and the how time I was like a blubbering idiot, who never answered the question besides," I think some guys are CUTE in our grade".

Once again in woodwork my bestie and I were prancing and dancing around the machines with my iPhone, listening to the twilight soundtracks and I discretely move so we r at the back of the classroom. Where Flynns bench is. We start singing along to 'A thousand Years'. Each time the lyrics " Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you-" came up, FLynn would stop sawing and would glance at me. Now, he has ADHD and sometimes gets a little bored, and while my bestie and I were swinging out leg off the table singing, he started... Like... Stretching... His arms, his legs. My bestie sets off a stage whisper so he'd hear saying, " Ooo Flynns doing some yoga!" I let out a giggle as a dumbfounded look comes across his face an she looks at us. After a while he stands up and resumes his project and he starts on this sliding door thing on it and my bestie and I jump off the table and take a step to his bech. He leans back and starts showing us the design. We complement everything, all of it actually honest ( not just because its Flynn!). For the rest of that lesson it was like we were free to check out his station to chat about his design.

Can somebody please give me some assistance? Anybody?


End file.
